Reddie
by SammieeJay
Summary: A Rachel/Eddie one shot


A Reddie One-Shot, My first attempt at writing them:)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don not own waterloo road or reddie...

* * *

Rachael sat in her office, her eyes scanning over the mountain of paperwork she seemed to have gained during the day. She bit down on the end of her biro and heard it crack. She muttered a few swear words under her breath and threw the pen with force in the bin, getting another out of her pen pot as she began to frantically write again. She glanced up at the clock. 2:05pm. An hour and ten minutes remained till 3:15. _'At least its Friday_' she thought to herself, trying to make it seem not too bad. _'You've got nothing to look forward too...paperwork and soaps' _her mind screamed. Rachael lifted her hands up to her head and massaged her throbbing temple. She leaned her elbows on her desk, putting her head in her hands just as someone knocked on her office door.  
"Come in" she said not moving from her position, as it was currently helping her head. Eddie opened the door, and slowly walked in, he looked at her.  
"Bad time...?" He asked turning round. Rachael's stomach filled with butterflies at the sound of Eddie Lawson's voice. She shot her head round. "no, no...,no" she said sternly. Eddie tried to keep a straight face as he walked back in.  
"You alright Rach?" He smiled kindly  
"Yeah...I'm fine! Sick of Facts,figures and Departmental Budgets!" She laughed sweetly. He smiled and walked over to stand in front of her desk, leaning his hands on it.  
"You need a break! Fancy going for a drink after school?" He asked casually, although he could feel his cheeks growing redder. Rachael's smile widened as she looked up at him.  
"Yeah, why not! Sounds great." She said trying to keep her excitement levels down. At least until he had left the room. Eddie smiled, also trying to keep his happiness at bay.  
"Great, ill meet you here at half three? Gives us enough time to pack up.." He smiled. Rachael nodded, she was smiling to much to even reply this time. Eddie looked at her, in awe of how naturally beautiful she really was. Just then, the sun shone through the window accentuating her beautiful features even more. It shone in just the right places and made her eyes twinkle, making him tilt his head.  
"I was just wondering if you'd sign these fo-" Steph stopped as she walked in the office and saw Eddie in front of Rachael, his head tilted, looking as if he was about to kiss her.  
"I'm sorry...am I interrupting something saucy here?" Steph said awkwardly. Both Rachael and Eddie's heads flew round to notice steph. Rachael laughed.  
"No, of course not! Eddie was just talking to me about the Departmental budgets! Now what did you want me to sign?" She smiled at Steph. Steph raised her eyebrows before walking in.  
"Just these trip slips" she said placing them down in front of Rachael. With a quick flick of her pen she signed them and handed them back to Steph.  
"There you go" she smiled. "Anything else?" She asked politely trying to keep her eyes on Steph and not wander to Eddie. Steph shook her head.  
"No, that's it" she said "thanks" she smiled walking out. Eddie laughed.  
"Well, I guess ill see you at half three then" eddie smiled at her. Rachael nodded.  
"Yep" she smiled as he left the office. She let a squeal escape her mouth as she thought _'is this a date?'_

-

Rachael and Eddie walked into the local pub and Eddie walked up to the bar.  
"Ill get the first round" he smiled. Rachael smiled back at him and sat down at a table. The nervous butterflies were returning. Even more so as she felt him sit down next to her. She smiled as he handed her, her double Vodka and orange.  
"Thank you" she smiled taking a large gulp, feeling the alcohol rush through her system. Eddie took a sip of his drink and absent mindedly placed a hand on Rachael's thigh. Neither noticed and carried on drinking their drinks. Four glasses later, they were both pretty tipsy. He looked down at her.  
"You look..pweeeety...today...Rachieee" he slurred. Rachael turned her head to look at him. She grinned.  
"Why, thank you Mr. Lawson" he winked, she wasn't completely unaware of what she was saying, neither of them were, the alcohol was just taking the edge off the nerves. Eddie turned to look her un the eye.  
"You know I like you, don't you Rachiee?" He slurred, however his eyes were glistening with truth. Rachael nodded.  
"I know, and I like you too" she said confused. Eddie shook his head."Nooooo, I mean LIKE, like!" He explained.  
"As in I fancy you like maaaad" he smiled nervously. Rachael giggled like a teenager.  
"I like, like you too..!" She said nervously, and took another sip of her drink. Eddie's face lit up. "Really?" He asked, and rachael nodded.  
"Why have you never said anything?" He asked. Rachael looked up.  
"Why haven't you!" She giggled.  
"Touché..." he laughed lightly. Eddie looked down and noticed Rachael's hand on his on her thigh. She also looked down before they both slowly looked up, their eyes locking as they both moved in closer. Their lips locked and Eddie's hand rested on her face, both her arms snaked around his neck as they kissed. Rachael pulled away, resting her forehead on his. "take me home?" she said in no more than a whisper.  
"I'd love to" he said quickly finishing his drink and taking her hand as they left the pub.  
"mine or yours?" He asked when they were outside of the pub.  
"which is closer?" she said flirtatiously as she shivered in the cold weather.  
He rang a taxi and they made their way to his.


End file.
